Physicians caring for heart failure patients face many challenges in selecting optimal medical regimens. Heart failure mechanisms are complex and many hemodynamic and autonomic variables can be affecting the overall heart performance. Monitoring heart failure in a clinical setting can be expensive, time-consuming, and invasive, thereby posing risk and discomfort to the patient, while still yielding measurements of hemodynamic variables or other clinical indicators of heart failure only at particular points in time. An implantable hemodynamic monitor (IHM), such as the Chronicle®, Medtronic, Inc., Minneapolis, Minn., can provide ambulatory monitoring of heart failure, including monitoring of blood pressure, heart rate, patient activity, and thoracic fluid status. Clinicians previously accustomed to having limited measurements, perhaps only non-invasive or subjective measurements taken at specific time points, now have extensive data available to them relating to multiple objective heart failure variables acquired continuously or at periodic intervals, over days, weeks, months, or even years. This extensive data presents a new challenge in how to efficiently and effectively evaluate and apply the data in managing an individual heart failure patient. Methods for managing heart failure patients utilizing the data provided by an IHM are needed.